Escolas Rivais
by Urahara no Mah
Summary: Duas escolas, dois campeões, dois rivais, um amor Sasuke e Naruto são os atletas principais de suas escolas, mas e se eles decobrirem...sentimentos especiais um pelo outro?[YAOI]SasuNaru e outros!nem todos yaoi!


**Escolas Rivais**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não pertence a mim, senão a Ino já era! XD**

**AVISO: Conteúdo yaoi**

**Summary: Duas escolas, dois campeões, dois rivais, um **

**amor.**

**Obs: Eu sei que a Temari é mais velha que o Kankuro mais nessa fic eu pus eles com a mesma idade (sim, eles são gêmeos) pra Temari não ficar deslocada. **

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

**Introdução do capítulo (sim, eu preciso de um nome melhor! ¬¬)**

Mari: Hey pessoal, aqui estou , com a minha nova fic, que muitas vezes demorará pra sair porque eu ainda não terminei a fic **Uchiha Talk Show!(UTS)**

Gabi: Propaganda descarada?Magina... ¬¬

Sasuke: Que?!Quem vai fazer a propaganda do programa de hoje vai ser a Mari?!

Mari: Cala a boca baka!Você errou a fic, volta lá pra UTS!

Sasuke: Esqueceu que eu que estrelo essa fic também?Admite, você me ama!

Mari: Fica quieto que eu posso muito bem mudar a protagonista ou fazer você se ferrar muito na fic!

Sasuke: Malditas ficwriters controladoras!

SFC (Sindicato das ficwriters controladoras): RE-PE-TE! ÒÓ

Sasuke: Brincadeirinha! _(medo?Que nada...)_

Kiba: Nossa Mari, vocês tem um sindicato?

Mari: Como assim?Você ta insinuando que eu sou controladora?

Itachi: Eu acho que ele ta mais que insinuando!

Kiba: Já era! _(sai correndo)_

Mari: Volta aqui!

TenTen: O Kiba saiu com o rabo entre as pernas!Huauuaua!

Ino: TenTen!De novo com os trocadilhos?Para com isso!

Gabi: Vamos logo pra fic!

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

**Capítulo 1 – Katon vs Fuuton**

**Colégio Katon**

Era mais um longo dia de aula no colégio Katon.Na sala do 1º ano A, como sempre na aula de Kakuzu, o professor de Matemática, o professor estava falando, e falando, e falando...ah!E falando, é claro!E a maioria dos alunos, também como sempre, dormindo em suas carteiras.

O professor não se importava, afinal, os alunos dormindo ou não, ele ganharia seu salário, ótimo salário, por sinal.Realmente era um homem muito mesquinho e maldoso, tanto que caprichava na sua voz sonolenta, só pra que mais alunos dormissem.

Eram poucos aqueles que conseguiam resistir àquela sua voz melosa e sonolenta que ele treinava tanto.Os únicos ali que se encontravam acordados eram Haruno Sakura, uma das mais inteligentes da sala, Hyuuga Hinata, outra garota também esperta, mas não tanto quanto Sakura, Aburame Shino, alguém bem estranho por sinal, outros garotos (figurantes) e Uchiha Sasuke.

Este último não era de ficar acordado durante as aulas, ele na verdade, nem se preocupava com as provas, pois na verdade, enquanto ele fosse o atleta principal da escola, tudo estava bem.

Sim, isso mesmo.Sasuke era o atleta principal da escola, e era por isso que estava acordado naquela aula.Ele na verdade estava preocupado com a supercopa escolar, que se aproximavam.Ele era a grande esperança de todos, e sabia que se falhasse, as conseqüências seriam graves.

É claro que o diretor incrivelmente exigente da escola por mais que fosse injusto, não poderia expulsá-lo da escola por perder os jogos.Mas caso isso acontecesse ele poderia por "acaso" lembrar de todas as brigas, notas baixas, desrespeitos com os professores, atrasos... aí sim ele estaria perdido.

Ele ultimamente estava exausto, tinha treinado que nem um louco naquela semana, afinal, tinha que treinar basquete, handebol, corrida de obstáculos, pólo aquático e futebol.Quanto ao vôlei, à natação, e a ginástica, o time masculino da escola não tinha se classificado, muitos acreditavam que era porque Sasuke não estava no time, outros acreditavam que era o time que era um lixo mesmo.

Depois de tanto "filosofar" sobre os treinos, seus desempenhos, e tudo mais Sasuke estava quase por dormir quando...

- Senhor Sabaku, eu aceito que você durma, na verdade, estou pouco me lixando pra você, agora o que eu não aceito é que você fique mandando bilhetinhos com mesagens de um adolescente de 15 anos cheio de hormônios e tacando pra senhorita Tsuchi!Não faça essa cara senhorita, eu sei que na verdade você estava até mesmo exibindo esses bilhetes pra sala toda!

O comentário do professor Kakuzu fez Kin corar e Gaara chutar a cadeira de Kin, que estava na sua frente.

- Ai!Professor Kakuzu, o Gaara chutou minha cadeira! – Gritou Kin indignada – Mas eu estou tranqüila, porque sei que o senhor vai ser sensato e castigá-lo corretamente!

- Senhorita Kin, agora mesmo estava fletando com ele, agora o entrega?E vai puxar o saco do professor Orochimaru!

- Ih professor, não vai dar não, você sabe que o professor Orochimaru só deixa o Kabuto puxar seu saco! – Disse Gaara ainda irritado com o comentário do professor sobre seus bilhetinhos.O comentário rendeu risadas de toda a sala.

- Ah, então agora a sala resolveu acordar?

- Sabe como é "fessor", é sua voz que é tão...sonolenta! – Disse Gaara, isso pra ele já estava pessoal.Isso mas uma vez rendeu risadas da turma.

- Já chega, não vou aturar isso e...

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM! – O professor foi parado logo quando ia mandar Gaara pra fora.

**Sasuke´s POV**

Ufa!Finalmente acabou a aula de matemática!Não que eu não goste de matemática, é que... ah, pra falar a verdade eu odeio matemática, e agora que nós temos aula com esse professor (se é que ele pode mesmo ser chamado de professor) ridículo que é o Kakuzu!

Oh ou!Ai caramba!Fiquei tão absorto (N/A: palavra inteligente! _olhinhos brilhando_) em meu pensamentos que mudei a direção!E agora?A minha sala é do outro lado da escola e o segundo sinal bate às...

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM

Agora ferrou!A professora Kurenai não vai deixar eu entrar!E ainda vai me dar uma advertência!Se bem que se eu chegar logo...

**Normal POV**

Sasuke saiu correndo pelo corredor que nem um louco desvairado incrivelmente rápido, resultado do treino de corrida.

**Colégio Fuuton**

No colégio Fuuton, como normal naquela sala, o 1º ano B, o professor estava passando exercícios enquanto conversava com os alunos.Sim, conversava.Ele contava piadas, falava sobre situações embaraçosas de sua vida, e de vez em quando passava pela classe checando se os alunos estavam realmente fazendo os exercícios enquanto conversavam.

Os métodos do professor Jiraya, de História, podiam não ser convencionais, mas com certeza eram um dos melhores.

Mesmo quando explicava, Jiraya conseguia ser engraçado, o que fazia com que todos prestassem atenção, e quem não fizesse os exercícios que ele passava, bom, iria conhecer o horror, ou melhor, a diretora Tsunade quando irritada.

Jiraya tinha o dom (estranho) de sempre saber os dias em que a diretora estava mais irritada (que não eram poucos) e deixar os alunos que eram marcados na aula de detenção com ela logo nesse dia.

Mas isso só acontecia nos 2 primeiros meses de aula, depois, todos alunos já haviam aprendido a lição.E assim a aula de História ficava tranqüila e ainda divertida.

- Sr. Naruto, poderia me citar um dos responsáveis pela unificação alemã? – Pergunto Jiraya, fazendo mais uma de suas perguntas valendo nota.

- ... – O loiro não respondeu nada.Estava muito envolvido com seus pensamentos.

- Sr. Naruto? – Jiraya perguntou de novo. – Poderia me dizer um dos responsáveis pela unificação alemã?

- Ah?Ah sim!Otto von Bismarck?

- Correto! – Disse o professor com um sorriso, não podia demonstrar, mas Naruto era seu aluno favorito. – Agora, senhorita Ino...

E assim foi a aula.Mas por mais que fosse divertida, Naruto não estava prestando o mínimo de atenção e o professor percebeu.

O resto do dia precedeu tranqüilo.No final daquele dia de aula, Naruto ia saindo quando sentiu alguém puxar sua mão.Olhou para trás e viu Jiraya.

- Ahn?Professor Jiraya? – Perguntou Naruto com sua habitual cara de "não to entendendo nada".- O que você quer?

- Naruto, é que eu percebi que você não está normal hoje.Posso saber o que aconteceu?

- Er... ta bem, eu falo!É que a supercopa escolar está chegando e eu sou o grande trunfo da escola em corrida de obstáculo, vôlei, handebol, pólo aquático e natação!É muita responsabilidade! – falou Naruto beirando o desespero

- Se você acha que é muito simplesmente desista de alguns, ou e todos se você quiser!

- Eu não posso professor!Todos estão contando comigo!

- Bom, se é assim... mas de qualquer jeito, não fique aflito!São só jogos, não são nada de via ou morte! – Disse o velho professor com um sorriso doce, mas logo mudado para um malicioso – Bom, agora se me permite, eu vou passar lá na sala da diretora, pra ver se ela precisa de algo! – Piscou para Naruto e saiu.

E Naruto ficou ali pensando sobre o que o professor havia dito e como ele conseguia dizer coisas tão inteligentes e depois dizer coisas tão... idiotas.

Colégio Katon 

Finalmente, depois de um longuíssimo dia, a aula havia acabado.Normalmente essa era a hora favorita do colégio, todos os alunos, e professores, saiam relaxados e ansiosos pra chegar em casa.

Sasuke não era exceção, a não ser pelo relaxado, pois de tudo o que ele estava, relaxado era algo que não se aplicava.Enquanto andava pelo corredor da escola em direção a saída, nem percebeu que alguém o observava.

- Huhuhuhuhuhu!Ele vai ver só uma coisa!

**Continua...**

Mari: Yo pessoal!Nova fic!Yeah!

Gabi: Só não gostei que eu não apareci nesta!

Mari: E nem vai aparecer então para de encher!

Gabi: TT.TT

Mari: Esse capítulo ta curto e podre, mas é porque é só apresentação!A fic vai melhorar!

Gabi: Eu vou aparecer?

Mari: Não!

Gabi: Ué, então como vai melhorar?

Mari: Não enche praga!E pra quem achou a fic meio monótona, pode ficar tranqüilo(a) que as coisas vão esquentar!Huuuhuu!

Todos: Perva!

Mari: Vocês que levaram pra esse lado... mas se bem que ela vai esquentar assim também!Huhhuuu!Mas, pras yaoistas que curtem lemon, má notícia!Eu não pretendo fazer lemon na fic, na verdade, eu nem sei fazer lemon!

YGL (Yaoistas que Gostam de Lemon): Aaahhhh...TT.TT

Mari: Mas **se** tiver vai ser SasuNaru ou GaaLee!

YGLSNGL (Yaoistas que Gostam de Lemon SasuNaru e GaaLee):

Eeebaaaaaa!

Mari: E pra quem gosta de yaoi leve, fiquem tranqüilas(os) que se tiver lemon, vai ser leve e não ler não vai atrapalhar em nada!

YGYL (Yaoistas que Gostam de Yaoi Leve): Uffffaaaa!

Mari: E quem não gosta de yaoi, vão ter casais heteros, mas não ler nenhuma parte yaoi vai prejudicar o entendimento da história!

LNGY (Leitoras(os) que não gostam de yaoi) : Aaahhhh...

Mari: Não dá pra agradar a todos!

Sasuke: Mudando de assunto, porque eu só me meto em encrenca na escola?

Mari: Porque você trocou o Naruto por poder e pelo tio Orochi e por influência de escritoras(na verdade, escritora) que só te ferra nas fics!

Sasuke: Tenho uma leve idéia de quem é...

Mari: Einsten!Bom, já vou indo!Reviews por favor/please/onegai/sil te plâit. XD Beijos a todos!


End file.
